The Island Continued
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: This is my continuation for a friend who lost interest in their story but is allowing me to finish it for them . . . Check out The Island to recap because I'm writing from the third chapter not the beggining so you may want to get your background . . .
1. Where Were We?

**Everybody I'm finishing this story for someone else so to recap search for Ezra\Aria stories . . . it is called the Island and this is the Island continued!**

Aria and Ezra were gathering wood for the fire that night. She glanced across the sand to see Ben staring out into the sea. It had been a week since Ana had fallen from the cliff and Ben was still catatonic. Aria couldn't blame him. Losing someone you love, like she had lost Alison, could be enough to drive someone to do some horrible things.

Ezra noticed Aria had stopped moving and was staring at Ben. "Give him time." He mumbled. Aria nodded and started back on the gathering. Cara was asleep in a blanket Aria had found drifting from the debris. She hadn't been to social since Ana died, either . . .

"How do get over something like that, Ezra?" Aria sighed toying with her pentacle necklace. Ezra shuffled around with the twigs and branches, beginning to walk them to the fire pitch he had dug. "I don't know, Aria, but he will eventually . . . he's got to." Aria didn't know why but that made her angry.

"Why does he _have _to, Ezra? He isn't allowed to grieve his wife who just _died_?" she said the last word in almost a whisper. Ezra dropped the wood where he stood and turned at her, "Of course he can, he has more than a right to . . . all I'm saying is we all need to be strong for each other. And if he can't pull it together enough to survive on his own, he will die."

Aria had suddenly became very upset by this. She had been emotional lately to say the least . . . everyone had. Ezra noticed and took her hand, "I'm sorry. I am. But whether we like it or not, his medication is wearing thin . . . he's getting worse in every way, and soon, sadly, it may just be you, me, and the baby makes three."

Aria knew this, she did. She was scared of it every moment that soon there wouldn't be anyone but them. Would Aria ever see anyone again? What scared Aria most was going insane. Dying would have sucked, of course, but being mentally disabled was horrifying.

She nodded solemnly and Ezra pulled her in for a hug. She had only met him the day of the crash with the others but she felt like she had known him forever.

_Later that night . . ._

Aria was prepping some brush and large banana tree leaves for her to sleep on when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked over to see Ben, hazy eyed and staring at her intensely. "Ben" she breathed surprised.

His expression didn't waver and he was starting to scare her. "Can I help you with something?" he chuckled darkly at this. "Can you help me?" he said darkly sarcastic. Aria stepped back slightly. He advanced on her slowly. "You look a bit like my wife did when we were younger . . . pretty with dark hair and a nice . . ." Ben's eyes slowly roamed over Aria's body and she began to tremble with fear.

"Ben what are you doing?" Ben was still slowly advanced on her. "All I want is to feel my wife again . . ." Aria let out a small whine. "Ben, I'm not Ana and you know that . . . please don't" when she saw he was still moving towards her she screamed out for Ezra loudly until Ben pinned her to the ground, covering her mouth.

She bit his hand and he withdrew it, "You stupid bitch", he slapped her across the face causing her to yelp out in pain. Followed by her screaming out for Ezra over and over again. Suddenly Ben was on the ground beneath Ezra. He punched him over and over again and Aria could see Ben was starting to lose consciousness, but she wanted him to pay for what he had almost done.

"You bastard! I'll kill you, you sick fuck!" he smashed Ben into the ground by the collar of his shirt. "She's sixteen, she is not your wife and if you ever touch her again, I will kill you . . ." Ezra smashed Ben's head one more time then got up, still sneering at Ben with disgust.

Aria was crying and panting not far from them. "Ezra . . ." she began softly moaning. Ezra turned back to her. "Oh, Aria." He sighed, hurting for her and wanting to comfort her at a time like this. When he lowered down to her she latched onto him, breaking into uncontrollable sobs.

"I don't understand! What did I do?" Ezra shushed Aria, "You did nothing, he is the most disgusting thing I've ever known and I will see to it that he never hurts you." Aria clutched herself to him tighter, "I was so scared you weren't coming . . ." Aria was quickly silenced by Ezra assuring her that he was here now and that was all that mattered.

She looked up at Ezra and lightly pressed her lips to his. He kissed back and then Aria pulled away. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to . . ." but Ezra shut her up by clasping his lips back onto hers and mumbling that he didn't mind at all, which made Aria laugh. But she looked towards Ben, not sure if he was alive or not.

"What do we do with him?" Aria nestled into Ezra and he drew his arms around her shoulders. "If he's alive, we take the scum deep into the jungle and leave him. If he's dead . . . we'll send him off into the ocean." Aria nodded. Whether he liked it or not, Ben was no longer a part of their life on . . .

The Island . . .

**Okay so this is technically the fourth chapter if you include it to The Island, or chapter 1 if you count this as a new story . . . but to get it clear, chapter 1-3 is by Youngwriter16 while the rest are by me . . . stay tuned!**


	2. Sand Burials

**This is the Island continued chapter two and I hope you like it!**

As it happened, Ben was still alive. Aria stayed behind to take care of Cara while Ezra dragged a knocked out Ben into the Jungle. Aria was still filled with anger at Ben, but was kinda nervous of how it would now be just Ezra and Cara and herself.

Sure, she really liked Ezra but she'd never had to be totally alone with him. It was easy to be with him in a way she'd never experienced though. Even with her family, all except Tony her stepfather, she had been close but a little distant.

That made her think of Tony and her mom. Tony had never raped Aria, but he had hit her constantly and called her a liar ever since her married her mom. Was he hurting her mom? She'd never seen him do it but with her, his primary punching bag, gone where was his hate going?

Then she thought about her dad. What was he going through? Meredith was probably being 'supportive'. Just the thought of that home-wrecking slut made Aria's stomach lurch. She heard steps behind her and turned quickly with Cara in tow.

Ezra appeared, face weary and hair scruffed in all directions. She stood up and walked towards him. When he got close enough a strange look came across his face and he took her face into his hands, brushing something away under her eye.

"What?" she laughed confused. "You were crying . . ." he said softly. She looked down embarrassed but he slowly tipped her chin upwards. "Care to share?" Aria loved the way he did that. He could entice her to talk while having something in his voice that said, 'you don't have to say anything'.

"I was just thinking about my mom and, and Tony. I just hope she's okay." Aria could feel more tears well up and felt Cara's tiny hand wipe Aria's cheek to. Ezra pulled her in and held her for a moment. It was amazing how Ezra could just hold her. He didn't have to say anything, he made it okay to just be there.

"She is, trust me. He's too much of a coward to hit her." Aria nodded as Ezra spoke, knowing it was true. Aria looked up at Ezra and smiled as he smiled back. "C'mon, let's walk around the beach." Aria settled Cara down but still held her hand.

Soon, though, Cara wanted to just sit and play in the sand so Ezra and Aria just kept to themselves near the water. "So you know why I was going to Dublin, why were you going?" Aria asked as they padded along the shore, keeping an eye on Cara.

Ezra looked up at the sky. "Well, I was going to take off a year before I started teaching and I had friends in Dublin so they offered to house me for a while." Aria laughed, "But _why_ Dublin? It's, like, forever away from Rosewood. So I'm guessing there was some form of unrequited love in the midst . . ."

Ezra laughed out loud. "No, not likely. There are way too many romance novels on your shelf. No, I wanted to leave because things had gotten kinda bad between me and my parents. I figured I'd take off a year and, I don't know . . ."

Aria smiled softy, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Ezra looked down at Aria.

"Exactly."

Aria softly rubbed his back as they walked. "Well, when they do find us . . . I'm just sure they'll be so happy you're alive that they'll forget all about petty differences." Ezra shrugged, "Maybe . . . it's just . . ."

Aria pulled her hair up and tied it in a scrunch she'd been able to salvage in the crash. "What?" she asked. Ezra rubbed the nape of his neck, "It's just . . . do you think they _will _ever find us?" Aria's stomach bubbled. "I hope so." She said in a barely audible whisper.

Ezra glanced at Cara who had successfully buried her feet in sand. "Has she asked any questions about her mom, yet?"

Aria glanced at Cara too, "Thank god, no." Ezra's face went weird for half a second and Aria noticed. "Sorry, forgot." She mumbled.

Aria was Wicca while Ezra was a Baptist by his parents and sometimes she forgot to guard herself against saying this that weren't respectable to his views. "It's fine . . . I'm starting to question if there is a god anyway."

Aria stopped him. "Don't ever say that!" he looked at her slightly confused. "Why do you care? You don't believe in god . . ."

"But you do, Ezra! And just because this happened doesn't mean you should give up on your religion! Please, just promise you won't throw it all away on a shitty thing that happened . . ." Aria looked meaningfully at Ezra.

He shook his head, "Fine . . ." Suddenly Cara's loud giggles seemed to shock them back to reality. Aria brushed Ezra's stray bangs out of his eyes. He smiled slightly and Aria tip-toed to kiss him softly on the cheek before walking over to Cara.

"Hey, sweetie . . . whatcha doing?" Aria smiled at Cara. Cara simply said "feet!" and pointed to her feet which were deep in sand now. "Hey Cara, what do you say we burry uncle Ezra in the sand?" Aria raised an eyebrow.

Cara laughed and shook her head up and down fiercely. Aria giggled as she stood up, taking Cara by the hand. "Oh, Ezra!"


	3. Comas make the heart grow fonder

**Okay, lovies! This is chapter three! I hope you ADORE it because I ADORE you!**

Only minutes later Ezra was covered below the neck in sand. Cara squealed with delight as Ezra made funny faces for her. Aria laughed sometimes, too. Ezra had to gather some food for them though so Aria had to help him out.

"Holy shit . . ." Ezra mumbled as they all set of into the brush. "What?" Aria asked but followed Ezra's gaze. It looked like a . . . iPod? She picked it up and turned it on, and it actually turned on . . . with a full battery. "What the-"

"I know!" Ezra laughed as she looked at it. She tried with no avail to find signal. "Ugh", she sighed half heartedly, already expecting it to not have signal anyway. "Well, on the bright side lets see what songs are on this bad boy." Ezra bit his lip.

"How did it even get here? And . . . survive?" Aria mumbled, puzzled, as she began to turn on the music icon. "Miracle of god . . ." Ezra said then, seeing Aria's face backtracked. "Or, Y'know, God_s_ . . . maybe Goddesses!" he mumbled and she smiled a satisfied grin at him.

"Ooh, I loved this song on True Blood!" she sighed as 'Bad Things' came into view. "I don't know, aren't the lyrics a little . . ." he trailed off nodding towards Cara in Aria's arms. She smiled, "Oh, Ezra, like she'd even know what the lyrics meant!"

"Well that's what I mean, Aria, she _won't _know. Then she'll ask questions. Then we'll lie. Then she's be messed up for life. Then . . ." Ezra would have continued but Aria cut him off. "Ezra, she's three. We aren't going to scar her anymore than what happened a few days ago did, okay?" Aria looked in his eyes and he finally a gave in. "Okay, play the damned song . . ." he chuckled lightly. "Gladly", she smirked, clicking it on with ease and the quiet Island seemed to illuminate with it.

". . . _When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow __filled__ up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you_

I'm the kind to sit up in his room  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you, okay . . ."

"Okay enough of that . . ." she said as she searched for another song. "What?" Ezra laughed. "You were practically ready to break moral boundaries for this song!" Ezra smiled broadly, quite tickled by this. Aria was too.

"And now I'm bored! Ooh, Elton John!" Aria clicked the song and sat down Cara on the floor. "Bennie and the Jets? Great song." Ezra smiled. Aria took his hand and twirled herself around. "Fantastic song!"

Ezra laughed before letting out, "Hey kids, shake it loose together! Spotlight's hitting something that's been known to change the weather! We kill the fatted calf tonight so, stick around . . ." but he stopped when Aria just kept smiling slyly.

"What?" he smiled. "I had no idea you could sing . . ." she just smiled. He swung her around and dipped her so fast she almost stopped breathing. "Oh, I got moves you ain't never seen!" Aria and him both burst out laughing as they continued dancing.

After two or three more songs and tomes of dancing to tune of Cara's laughing and off-beat clapping, Ezra thought it was a good idea to save the battery and turn off the iPod touch. Aria agreed and then wrapped in a big leaf so it wouldn't get sand in it or anything, then she stuck it into a hollow palm tree.

Cara cried for a little bit and her words were exactly, "Why wh-why n-n-n-n-no mor-r-e muussiiiicc?" she whined sadly. Ezra picked her up and tried to explain but ended up just lolling Cara to sleep. When they wrapped her up in the blanket aria had found they decided to go find that fruit they never made it to.

After a while they picked up some bananas and blueberries. "I'm so tired . . ." Aria murmured as she plucked the last few plumbs she had surprisingly found. She stretched and heard her joints pop. "I know but we just need some food and we can turn in for a bit." Ezra popped one of the blueberries into his mouth.

"I want to sleep now though. I feel really . . . a little . . ." Aria couldn't finish her own words. With that she dropped helplessly to the sandy grounds. All the fruit she previously help clattered all around her. Ezra dropped his things and picked Aria up even though she wasn't responding. "Aria, please. Please wake up. Wake up, please please please! Don't you dare give up on me. On Cara! Please do not leave me . . ."

But Aria's eyes remained closed and her breathing was soft and stable but almost inaudible. Ezra stared down at her, her pale skin seamed see through at the moment. Her hair was silken and fell softly around her shoulders. And her lips, which had usually held a smile, was now a flat line of despair.

"Aria . . ." he breathed " . . . I love you."

**I'm sorry I have to leave you with a cliff hanger like that but that is why you love me, right? LOLz, read and review babies!**


	4. He Loves me, He loves me not

**U guys I am so sorry about the fact it has been FRICKIN 15 DAYS since I posted on this story! I am really sorry, and it's a total fail on my part! But it is here now so . . . well . . . do u need instructions? Lol, just read.**

Ezra held Aria's neck in his hand trying to breathe life into her. She was still unconscious. He rested his index and middle finger on the base of her neck and was somewhat relieved to feel the thudding of her heart through her veins. "Please, Aria, you can't do this! Not now! I . . . I can't raise Cara by myself." He had already said he loved her, secretly hoping that she would awaken as if a fairy tale. But sadly nothing happened and he was desperately trying to wake her.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Ezra?" she barely whispered. His beautiful cobalt blue eyes smiled down at her. "Aria, thank goodness!" he clutched her to himself. "What happened . . . where's Cara?" Aria looked around but her eyes fell on Cara's sleeping form. "Aria you fainted . . . I think that's what it was . . ." He took in her pale skin and swept her hair behind her ear.

"How do you feel now?" he allowed her to sit up but still didn't release her. "Okay, I guess. Weak, definitely but I think I just need to lay down for a while." She rubbed her head and suddenly a scared look came on her face. When she pulled her hand down there was a thin layer of scarlet blood across her fingers and palm. She began to breath quickly and heavily, scared.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Aria just calm down and let me see." Ezra moved her raven black hair and saw a small gash, not big enough for stitches. "It looks . . . not bad. You took a nasty fall, Aria. You should think of maybe going into the sea and cleaning it out." he tried moving the hair more, so that it would be easier for the water to get to it.

She nodded. "I'd kill for a shower, but the water will do . . ." Aria laughed lightly. Ezra was glad she hadn't brought up the 'I love you' decal. _Maybe she didn't hear me, _he thought. She looked out to the crystal clear water and Ezra spoke. "It's a good thing we're on an island with pure clean water. I mean, I can see the baby fish from a mile away." Ezra looked across the space. Aria nodded and motioned for Ezra to help her up.

"I'll just go with Cara and try to retrieve the fruit." He said once Aria was standing safely. She just nodded again and walked towards the Ocean. Ezra walked to Cara and picked her up, still sleeping like a log. When he got to the place the fruit had dropped he laid her down and looked up, no, glanced up. Before this moment he didn't realize you could see the ocean perfectly from this position. But once he looked up he couldn't look away.

He saw Aria, peeling of her tank top, revealing an array of light pink . . . scars? Ezra felt his mouth go dry. One was a thick and long diagonal line across her middle back. It looked like a whip's slash, maybe from a belt. Then he saw small scars along her sides, which looked like she'd been hit so hard it broke skin. Ezra felt so much hurt for her, and anger for the man he knew had done those things to her.

When she moved her long bohemian style skirt, he noticed her right leg was a little off. No one else would have looked twice but he noticed it deeply. It resembled a broken leg which had only started healing shortly ago. Ezra began to remember her slight limp from when the plain first crashed.

She left on her bra and panties as she stepped into the cool water. Once adjusted to it, she padded gracefully into the deeper water. And Ezra noticed a small smile spread across her lips, and he suddenly thought that perhaps she was happy here for a reason. She could be away from that monster she called her step father.

As Ezra gazed at Aria's form while she let her scalp cleanse itself in the water, he wondered how anyone could ever hurt such a beautiful creature. Her thick hair cascaded along her shoulders and back now, like black silk.

"Ezra!" she yelled out whimsically, not noticing he could even see her form where he stood. "Forget the fruit! The water is amazing . . ." he could see her pull back her hair and he smiled. "Okay, I'll be there soon!" he called back, picking up Cara. As he got to the shore and laid Cara down again he began to walk to the ocean. Aria's back was turned as he slid off his shirt, shorts, and sandals. When he finally got a few feet behind her she turned and smiled at him.

"It does feel pretty good." He sighed as the water swelled around them. "Right?" Aria smiled. Ezra smirked slightly. "What?" she asked playfully. "Oh, I don't know . . ." He circled her slowly before ducking quickly under the water and thrusting Aria onto his shoulders. When he popped up and Aria was in the air she let out an excited scream. "What are you doing?" she giggled hysterically. "You deserve to have something to laugh over!" Ezra smiled up at her.

"Put me down, Crazy Person!" She smiled, only half meaning it. "Okay . . ." he sighed mischievously. In an instant he whirled her around and dropped her in front of him. She laughed, placing her arms around his neck. But suddenly she looked a little serious. "What?" he smiled, matching her previous playful voice. "Ezra . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you . . ."

**Okay, I hereby promise I will not wait two weeks to post the next chapter! Love u all, read\review! 3 **


	5. Ben

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

Ezra smiled slightly. "I-I love you too, I think." He sighed. She smiled faintly. "I Don't even know what love is. I've never been in love before. But from what I've heard, Ezra, it sounds like how I feel about you. It's terrifying and yet I don't ever want to live without it and . . ." she just shook her head back and forth lost for words.

"I know this is a crazy situation we're in Aria, but I do think I've grown a great deal of love for you. I've only known you for a little while but I've never just . . . existed with someone as easily as I do with you." He swept a lock of her hair back behind her ear.

"Aria you really are amazing." He smiled. Aria moved her lips slowly to his, angling her jaw to meet his. When they met it was an electricity that thrilled them both and soon their tongues were roaming each others mouths. Ezra's right hand crushed the small of her back to him and she clung herself to him, rushing her fingers through his damp, soft hair.

Suddenly though there was a loud, deep scream that echoed from the belly of the island. "What the hell?" Ezra said. Then Aria's face went pale and she murmured terrified. "B-Ben." Aria started shaking with fear. "Cara" . . . she whispered. She left Ezra, sprinting quickly through the water and picking up the sleeping little girl in her blanket before running back to the water with Ezra.

"I couldn't leave her there. He's awake Ezra. He's after us now, I know it! Ezra . . ." She broke down crying and Ezra placed a soothing arm on her back. "We should get a little farther out." he said. "Okay . . ." Aria whispered.

They waded out to the point of Aria's mid waist. "I'm scared Ezra." She whispered. Ezra shook his head. "I know. I was sure he would die! It's been days." Aria looked up at him. "It's been one day, Ezra. We can't go back! If he's awake he'll find a way back!" she whispered hysterically. Then her eyes landed on something she'd noticed once before.

"Ezra . . . The plane!" she looked out across the ruins of the half of the plane in the middle of the sea. "What about it?" Ezra asked. She shrugged. "If you can pull something from it like a raft . . ." she tried to urge him on. "We can ride to another island!" he got it.

She shook her head. "Please hurry though Ezra! Ben will find a way back and be crazier than ever." She looked back with fear. He nodded. He took one last look at Aria and Cara. He kissed Aria passionately on the lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He started swimming towards it before stopping one last time. "I love you, Aria." He sighed. She smiled back, "I love you, too. Come back safe." He smiled in response and with that he was gone.

**I know it was hella short, but that was the only way I could keep my promise! Again sorry!**


	6. Rafters

**I am so sorry it took so long but here I am!**

Aria rocked Cara in her arms, her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't will herself to look away from the island, fearing the second Ben would peer through the thick brush of the island. She hummed a nameless melody, willing Cara to ease back into sleep.

She was barely awake but she was making little noises she made before she would start bawling. "Please, Cara, please. Be quiet." Aria tried to sooth even though she was on the border of tears. Cara yawned and after a little while seemed to drift back into a calm, unnerved slumber.

Aria breathed calmly to herself. "Just turn, and make sure Ezra is okay. It's a big island, Ben won't even know which way to go. Just do it." Aria breathed calmly and whispered to herself. She'd learned a thing or two from her dad's inspirational, self-motivation tapes. Calm breathing and what not. Slowly, she willed herself to turn to look in Ezra's direction

Ezra's arm pumped hastily through the water and his legs seemed to push him faster and faster, begging him to keep going. He met the plane, bobbing in the water like a cork, and turned to glance at Aria who smiled back when he met her eyes.

He nodded and ducked under the water. He waded through the broken cockpit window and into the main isle of the plain. Suddenly a sight met him that he hadn't prepared for. All of the people who, almost a month ago, hadn't been so lucky.

Ezra broke through back to the surface and tried to catch his breath. He heaved heavily and coughed up something before struggling back into the blain. He tried not to look at the bodies of the people he'd bumped into or made small talk with before the crash, who were now food to the higher level living fish amongst the ocean life.

Accidently, he looked to the side and saw a mess of blonde hair. A girl he'd sat next to on the flight. Her name had been Samantha and she was on the way to Colorado to see her daughter, Abby, who had been living with Sam's parents while she finished her law degree.

Samantha was twenty four, Abby was three. Now Abby would never see her mother again. Then he saw Norm, a landscaping consultant whom had accidently dropped his luggage on Ezra's lap while loading it. He was leaving to spend the holidays with his youngest son and his family.

All these people who had so many stories and so many journeys to plan. Ezra just tried to push past the seemingly mile long aisle and glided back to the storage unit behind the plain. Shit, he was running out of air. He was able to spot a closer opening that wouldn't cause him to travel through the aisle of lost souls.

He bobbed up for air and then gauged his way back down into the plane. Finally he found a few aid packets. He grabbed three and was surprised by how heavy they were. He pushed up quickly out, not allowing himself to look back at all the people as he sped across the surface.

Aria scanned the shore of the island. She rocked Cara back and forth then turned back towards Ezra. He was more visible now, his hair dripping as his head bobbed every now and then, balancing something on his back or at least trying to keep them at his sides.

Eventually he got to Aria and kissed her passionately. "No sight of him?" he asked. Aria glanced back. "No, none." Ezra nodded, "Okay, I was able to grab some stuff from the back but . . ." Ezra breathed sharply. Aria put her hand on his cheek. "What?"

"I didn't realize . . . all the people who were still there." Aria thought about it and shook her head, "Yeah I forgot, too. Just, just don't think about it, okay?" she hefted up Cara a little. Ezra just smiled and shook his head.

Aria was able to keep Cara and the aid boxes underway while Ezra set up the inflatable raft. "Thank god", Aria sighed when it went off without a hitch. Ezra smirked at her. She rolled her eyes, "Just a figure of speech."

Suddenly Ari looked back at the island. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw a figure move out across the shore. "Oh my gosh." She sighed. Ezra looked back. "Fuck, Ben." Ezra seethed out trying to get Aria in the raft but she stopped him. "No." she whispered fiercely, "It's some one else."

**HAH! As soon as you think you're safe I throw you that! What now, bitches! LOL, luv you all blease read and review.**


	7. Chris Doe

**Hi guys, I know I've kinda left you handing but this is the next chapter! Who is this new character? Could be anyone on the Island Continued . . . just read on lovelies**

"Heaeaeallllppp!" the mangled voice stretched out, waving his arms. Aria grabbed Ezra, "We have to help him." Ezra looked back. "Fine, we get him then we go to the other island, deal?" he asked. Aria nodded, "Yeah, fine, just get in the raft, Damn it!" she pulled Ezra in and then got all of the aid packages in.

"We're coming!" Aria yelled. "Don't worry!" Aria sat back down in the raft and held her arms around Ezra like they were on a motor cycle as they waded towards the shore. When they hit the shore Ezra jumped out with one of the aid packs.

Aria pulled the raft onto the sand, a good distance away from the water. She left Cara with a blanket and went to Ezra and the person's side. He had Sandy blonde hair and looked young. "Can you speak?" Ezra asked. The guy had yelled earlier but it was more of a yelp of panic, and he was on his back now.

The man nodded slightly, "A little." Ezra nodded and sorted through the pack for some water. He found some quickly and let it flow into the blonde's throat. Aria sat on his other side, "What's your name?" The guy tilted his head, seeing Aria for the first time. He looked at her like she was an angel.

"Chris." He said clearly. Aria smiled, "Okay, Chris, how did you get on this island?" Chris coughed a little and Ezra helped him sit up. "A plane crashed a few weeks ago and I saw the island as soon I got free from the plane. I swam onto the island then set out to try and fine stuff to live on."

Aria looked closer at him. "Wait. I think I remember you from the plane. Flying to Evanston?" she asked. Chris smiled and nodded. "Well, we're Aria and Ezra we crashed, too. But we got here with Cara and two other people but . . . but the others are dead." She sighed out.

Chris nodded, "Yeah, I found the dude. Someone or something did a number on him. That's why I screamed. He's dead." Chris gave them both freaked facial expressions when they breathed a sigh of relief. Aria smiled, "Oh . . . oh no, Ben tried to rape me." She said. Chris's eyes widened. "Well then let me say to you, Ezra, Good job." Ezra laughed a little.

"How have we not seen you?" Aria asked. Chris shrugged. "I got on land, dropped my iPod, apparently, and just sordid through the island." Aria laughed and leaped up wordlessly. "Where is she going?" Chris asked Ezra. Ezra shrugged.

She came back shortly with the iPod herself and Ezra had danced to earlier. "I believe this belongs to you." She gave it to Chris. The wind was whipping her hair around. "Do we still need to go to the other island?" Aria asked.

Ezra shrugged, "Honestly, I'd feel better." Chris pitched in. "Uh, I have a little hut set up on the other side of the island. There's a lot more food and supplies on the other side." He offered. Ezra looked at Aria. "How do you feel about that?"

Aria knew what he meant even though he wasn't saying it. He wanted to know how she felt about this guy. Aria smiled small, "I think it's better than having to face a whole new untouched scene on the new island." Chris nodded.

Ezra sighed, "Okay. We can swim to it. C'mon Chris." He helped up Chris and the three of them walked over to the raft. Aria swept up Cara and got in first. "You guys have a beautiful baby." Chris said. Aria was about to explain Cara wasn't theirs but Ezra quickly smiled, "Thanks you."

Aria looked at Ezra. He shrugged as if to say what. Good, he thought, let the guy think we have a baby together. Let him know there's a no-touchy policy. Ezra saw the eyes this Chris dude gave Aria and he didn't like it.

Aria just smiled and supported Cara's head. The more she looked at Cara the more Cara looked like Ezra and Aria. She had her Irish-Italian features, but had big blue eyes like Ezra and his shaggy dark brown hair. She just cradled the baby closer.

Chris and Ezra pushed the raft out and when it hit the water both got in quickly. Ezra went to the back with Aria and Cara while Chris waded the raft out into the sea. The old threat, the one that was gone, was Ben. The new threat, the one that was very much here and now, was Chris.

**Hope you guys L-U-V-E-D it! I know it was a little short but the plot for this chapter wasn't one to drag out, so yeah LoL. Plz Review!**


	8. Inuendos

**It took a long time and I'm very sorry, guys! I just had a big ol' distraction that I really don't want you to know about! Tee-Hee, anyway here it is, love you all!**

When they rafted up to the other side of the island, Chris eagerly helped Aria and Cara out before Ezra. He glared at the back of Chris's head as he pulled up the raft holding the aid packets. Aria caught his eyes and mouthed, 'Stop!'. Ezra shrugged, knowing he was being obvious.

Cara stirred and started making cooing noises. Ezra took her from Aria and started bouncing her up and down which made her giggle. Aria smiled, leaning up to kiss Ezra lightly on the lips. Chris noticed and Ezra gave him a triumphant smirk. Was he really doing this? Wordlessly fighting with some guy over Aria? This was way below his maturity level.

Chris cleared his throat, "Well, here it is." He gestured mutely to a sophistically set up hut. Aria and Ezra gazed at it, slack jawed. It was amazing. It was an actual little house. "H-how did you do all this?" Aria placed her hand in the direction of the hut. Chris shrugged, pleased both of them were impressed, "I'm a carpenter."

Ezra nodded. "What?" Chris said, a little pissed. "Oh, nothing. It's just . . ." Ezra trailed off. "Ezra." Aria whispered, cautioning him. "Just what, exactly? _Ezra._" Chris said the name with disgust. Ezra chuckled a little, "All I'm saying is I think a carpenter could do better. But you're probably freelance so I understand . . ." Ezra shrugged.

Chris folded his arms, "Oh, and you could have done better, Ezra? Which, by the way, is a girls name." Ezra boggled his eyes, "It is a _biblical _name." Ezra was about to say something else, but Aria cut him off. "You two are acting like two year olds. Ezra, you know this is impressive, and Chris you don't need to result to name calling! What is up with you two?" she sighed.

The boys glared at each other, a clueless Aria playing monkey in the middle. Cara was awake now. This was the first time she had realized Chris. She pointed at him, an unreadable expression on her face and simply said, "Gooh-ahw!"

Ezra chuckled, forgetting Chris for a moment and focusing on the baby. Chris smiled at the baby, "Hey, Cara! Can you say _Chris_?" Ezra rolled his eyes. Cara put on a frown and buried her face in Ezra's chest. Aria giggled and Ezra consoled the baby, smiling wickedly at Chris.

Chris bit his tongue hard and pulled the raft up to the hut. "Aria, why don't you check it out? There's not much of a _bed_ but what there is of one, you and Cara can use." He said over his shoulder. Ezra coughed a little but Aria just looked at him as if to say 'he's a nice guy' and then turned in Chris's direction to say, "That's so sweet, Chris!"

Ezra looked down at Cara as Aria walked away, sauntering her hips. "That's so sweet Chris!" he mumbled in a mocking tone to Cara. Cara giggled fiercely and Aria turned, "What was that?" she said, knowingly. Ezra shrugged, "Don't know what you're talking about." He smiled innocently.

Aria nodded, a whisper of a smirk on her lips, and said, "That's what I thought." He followed Aria into the cabin. He couldn't figure it out, but for some reason . . . okay he knew the reason. He didn't like Chris. He was an Ass who was after Aria. And that _really _pissed Ezra off.

And that little remark about the bed? There was no way he was being all sweet and innocent. He was bringing attention to the fact it was his bed and Aria was very much welcome in it . . . for much more than sleeping. Ezra had never been competitive but this wasn't about that! It was about respecting Aria and how much he loved her. Right?

**Okay I know these chapters are super short but I can't really do much with just little chapter plots for this story or I'll end up sending you a five thousand word chapter! Anyway, I love you and here is the update!**


	9. Smoking Gun

**Its . . . duh, duh, duh . . . THE ISLAND haha, I hope you guys haven't had too much fun since I updated like three days ago, lol. Well anyway here is the next one, love you guys!**

"I love you."

"Then don't make me do this."

"It's because I love you that I am making you do this."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"This who crazy world doesn't make any sense . . . except for when I'm with you!"

"I won't do it!"

"Then I will!"

BANG!

Aria sat up shaking. "Aria!" She heard Chris and soon he was next to her. In the dark. "You were screaming." He whispered. She noticed he was holding Cara. "I know." She said defensively. He put his arm around her . . . he put his arm around her! She jumped up, not seeing where she was going. "Where's Ezra?" Aria was really scared about her dream. Chris stood up, too.

It had been so weird. She had had such a terrible dream about such a nice guy. A nice guy who she barely knew and had done no wrong to her or Ezra or Cara or anything. But right now, despite all of that, she felt in danger. The dream had been so real, had felt so weird, and now he wasn't telling her where Ezra was. And he was holding Cara.

"Give me my baby." She grabbed Cara out of his arms. "Whoa, Aria what is wrong?" He said, putting his arms up defensively, even though he did advance closer to her. Aria was shaking, "Just tell me where Ezra is!" Chris put his hands in his pockets. "Out in the ocean." He mumbled. Aria nodded and ran off out of the hut. She saw Ezra in the blackness of the ocean. His upper torso was bare and that was all she saw of him.

She held Cara closer to herself and walked out to Ezra. "Ezra!" she cried in a mangled voice. He turned in confusion and when he saw her with tears spilling over her eyes and Cara in her arms he got closer, "Aria what happened . . . did he do something to you?" she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "No but I had the worst dream."

"Want to talk about it?" he stroked her hair while he spoke. She shook her head but kept crying. He held her closer, making sure not to hurt Cara in the process. "I just want to go home . . ." she murmured. Ezra felt the pain as she sobbed it out, "I know, I do, too." Aria pulled back, "I think I'm going crazy." She said flatly.

He pushed her back lightly, just so he could see her face. "Why?" he asked simply. Aria ran her fingers through her hair and cradled Cara closer. "Nothing. I mean, never mind." Ezra chuckled lightly, "Aria that's not something you say just to say never mind right after! Are you okay?" Aria nodded, "The dream just shook me up pretty bad."

"Just tell me about it." He soothed. She was feeling more normal, and starting to feel really bad about how she acted towards Chris. It wasn't fair to him that she act so coldly when all he had done was be nice to her. She nodded, "Well it's actually really stupid. He had a gun and you were tied up. Then he was trying to give the gun to me to make me shoot you. He said he loved me and I said he shouldn't make me do this so he shot you when I said I absolutely would not." She finished, realizing for the first time that she hadn't breathed at all during the brief story.

Ezra seemed serious for a moment but just broke into giggles. Aria balanced Cara on her left arm and punched Ezra's shoulder with her other hand. "Ah-uhah."**(Remember how hysterical it was when Aria hit Ezra's shoulder in the season 1 finale? And how funny the sound he made was.) **He rubbed the reddening flesh. "That hurt." He gasped out lightly. "Well it was scary." Aria's voice pitched up. Ezra just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, "I'm not going anywhere." Aria let a smile whisper across her lips as she leaned up, the black water sloshing around her thighs, and kissed him.

"I'll be right back." She smiled. She tip-toed up to the hut, finding Chris who was mucking about with a battery charged lantern. He looked up and saw her, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just had a really scary dream and was a little shaky." Chris shrugged, "it's okay. I'm going to go try and find some food for tomorrow." Aria smiled. "Yeah, I'm just going to put Cara down for the night then spend some time with Ezra." Chris nodded, "I'll see you later."

He tucked under the little curtain like door, then into the depth of the island. Aria was about to leave the hut and meet Ezra in the ocean when the moon, only slightly peering through the door, shone light on something that caught Aria's eyes. She got closer to it, a metallic coating letting moonlight dance across it. It was under cloth, obviously not wanting to be found. Aria cautiously reached for it, pulling the cloth up for a better look at what she didn't want to find. A gun.

**Dan, Dan, Dah! Lol, plz review!**


	10. Coconuts!

**I just want to appologize to everyone. My computer crashed last week and I've been through hell but I finally got a new one. I lost a bunch of stuff but everything is better (For the most part) and I'll be able to get you guys some new stories. Again, unbelievably sorry but it really isn't my fault. I luv you guys and here is the new chapter. Smiles . . .]**

**_Get's a little Racy later, folks!_**

Aria glared down at gun. There was no way Chris didn't know it was here, meaning it had to be his. Aria moved her hand shakily down to the gun. Touching it made it real. Aria peeked out, making sure Chris wasn't around. She opened the barrel. No bullets. Aria laughed at herself. He probably used this as a hammer or something. Still it made her uneasy. She thought and decided she would talk to Chris later. Now was her time to be with Ezra.

Aria dropped it and walked out of the hut and padded down to the water. Once she had waded out to Ezra she wrapped her arms around him. "Better?" he smiled down at her. "Much." She leaned up and kissed him. Soon her fingers were tugging at his hair and he was pressing her close to her. She felt him get hard against her thighs and began rubbing closer to him. As she got a little wet, moans were escaping both of them. Aria sneakily snaked out of her panties. Ezra noticed and whispered to her, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "More than . . ."

Chris used his shirt to load some fruit and other edible items. He thought about Aria and how she had acted earlier. All stringing over Ezra. Couldn't she see he was better for her than that moron? HE smirked, fishing out something from his pocket. He marveled at it. A shiny hollow bullet he found on the island. Once Aria fell in love with him, he could be rid of Ezra. She would probably thank him. He thought about when he had seen her first on the plane.

_Flashback _

Aria walked down the isle, trying to find her seat. A large man bumped into her and she fell into someone's lap. Chris's lap. Her cheeks went scarlet and she nervously laughed, "I'm sorry . . ." Chris had laughed, "Don't apologize, I'm Chris." Aria smiled, "Aria . . ." Noticing she was still on his lap she mumbled another sorry and stood up, only to realize her seat was actually the one right next to Chris. "Ha, funny . . ." she smiled as she put her luggage in the overhead compartment.

When she sat down they started talking, falling on his wang had been quite the ice breaker. "I'm going to Dublin." She sighed, checking her phone one last time before turning it off. Chris nodded, "I'm going to Evanston, Wales **(Made up Province :P)**" Chris flipped through his torn up copy of Flowers in the Attic.

"Why?" Aria smiled. Chris was about to tell her the real reason. The fact he was going to their mental rehabilitation clinic. Doctors were worried he had sustained some mentally unstable habits from a motorcycle crash and wanted to keep him under surveillance for a month or so. But that sounded so awful! Hey, don't worry but I'm going to a nut house! So he just said, "Family Reunion . . . My family's Welch but I've lived in America for so long I've lost my accent." He laughed it off and Aria smiled.

"Yeah I'm seeing my dad in Dublin. He loves there with his fiancé." Chris continued a conversation with her, pleased she had bought it, and by the time they took off he was sure they were in love.

_Flashback Over_

Chris was snapped back to reality when he heard screams from the water. Aria? Was she in danger? Chris stuffed the bullet back in his pocket and ran with the food. "I'll save you!" he heaved to himself as he ran fiercely. When he got to the shore he saw Ezra and Aria. They were rolling around in the sand and it looked like they were wrestling or fighting. And she was moaning and screaming and . . . and then it clicked.

Chris realized the woman he loved **(Remember this guys is KOOOKOOOBANANAS!) **was fucking the man he hated. "AAAAHHHGGGHHG!" Chris growled ferociously and ran full speed to the naked couple, Coconut in hand and positive of who was to be hit by it.

**Hope y'all liked that, lol. PLEASE PLEASE OHH LORDY" LORDY" PLEASE REVIEW! Love you **


	11. Finale

When Ezra was awake he realized he was tied up. He looked over confused at Aria who was also tied up. "Aria wake up." He whispered. Aria stirred a bit then woke up fully. "What's going on? Why . . . why are we tied up?" Suddenly noise attracted their glances from the hut. Cara was crying. "Oh no, Cara!" Aria tried to move but the knots were so tight. "Chris!" Aria screamed. Then Chris walked out of the hut with the screaming Cara. But he also had the gun. "Chris what the fuck are you doing?" Ezra spat.

Chris came up in front of them. "I saw you two. On the beach. And you . . ." he walked over to Ezra, "You stole something precious from me." Chris pistol whipped Ezra across the back of the head. "Stop it!" Aria screamed. "Shut up!" Chris yelled. Aria shrank back as he got closer to her. "I love you Aria. And when I saw you like that with Ezra it really hurt me. We were supposed to be together." Aria looked in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Chris smiled lightly and stroked her cheek which made her jerk back a little. "You and me. All I need to do his get rid of him and we can be together." Aria shook her head, "No! Don't hurt him. Chris you're a good, smart, sweet guy. But I don't love you. I love Ezra. Please just don't hurt us." Chris looked down, "You don't love me?" Aria shook her head no, "I'm sorry."

"Well I can make you love me. If Ezra and Cara are gone, I'll be all you have left." Aria went pale, "If you hurt that baby, I'll kill you myself." Chris backed away and held the gun up to Cara's head. "Are you sure you don't love me, Aria?" Aria stared at Cara's helpless eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking Chris. I am in love with you." Chris smiled. "Y-you are?" Aria nodded, "So much. Can you untie me? I want to hug you and my . . . our little girl." Chris set Cara down and quickly untied Aria. She embraced him and Ezra's face held hurt and confusion.

She whispered into his ear, "Give me the gun, I'll get rid of him." Chris smiled at her as he gave her the gun. "Hey Chris?" she smiled. "Yes." He breathed. "I'm sorry." She pulled up the gun and shot Chris in the stomach. "What the hell!" Ezra screamed. Aria threw down the gun and started untying Ezra. "What was I supposed to do?" Aria screamed. When she helped Ezra up she realized she couldn't see the gun. Chris had scrounged for it when she dropped the gun and now was using his last drops of life to hold it up. "One of you is going to die." He pointed it at Aria but at the last minute Ezra jumped in front of her. It hit his left side and he fell to the ground as Chris dropped it, his own life draining away. "Ezra, Ezra are you okay?" Ezra nodded numbly as dawn began to break. "Aria . . ." he breathed out, "I hear a plane." Aria thought she heard them, too. She looked up at the sky and in the distance she saw a small plane and it was coming their way. "Oh my gosh! They found us." Aria waved her hands up, "We're going home!"

**I hope you guys liked the ending. It was short, and maybe not the best, but this was the way I felt I should end it. Thank you for all the support and everything you're all the best!**


End file.
